User talk:TARDIS2010
This is only posts from 2017; see my Talk Archive for previous years. Glad to see you are back! I don't know what happened to the others, they just kind of vanished. Yeah, I've been keeping the comic book pages up to date, half-worried that if I don't some "Wiki-Power-That-Be" will think it's a dead Wiki and shut it down. Do they do that? I think it's a great Wiki, it just needs some attention. I've started a couple of "artist pages" for artists I've met at cons and sent them to them to try and spread the word. I think people go to the home page, see how out-of-date it is, and don't come back. Hopefully that will change. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 21:48, March 28, 2017 (UTC) Home page Great job on the Home page, it looks fantastic! I've added a couple of items to the Recently Added and Collectors News sections. I think we should get all of the 2014 items out of the news section and just have 2017 items. However, I don't think we should fill it up with just graphic novels and comic books, and as far as I know there has only been one DVD release this year. Perhaps you know of some more current CD or toy release dates...? BTW, if you want to take it on, I think it would be a great idea for you to become an Admin! RAIDERCLEM (talk) 11:18, April 4, 2017 (UTC) I think you should contact Wikea. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 17:25, April 12, 2017 (UTC) Admin rights Hey TARDIS2010. Sorry I didn't get back to you sooner; I didn't read your message until now. I'm glad you've asked Wikia to make you an admin as unfortunately I'm just an admin which means that I cannot give other users admin privileges as I would have to be a bureaucrat to do that. I'm fairly active on this wiki even though I don't edit as often as I used to; And I would be very grateful for the support of a second admin to help me maintain the wiki. As for deleting pages, you can always add the delete template to a page for it to add it to the category Pages for deletion while you're waiting to become an admin. Last time I checked that category it was empty, but I'll re-check it again soon just to be sure. As for a new logo, I think it's a great idea. And thanks for updating the toy articles to the template format, I really appreciate the help in updating the pages. I've already finished updating all the VHS pages, and the MAs, the PDAs and the EDAs - I'll update the New Adventures pages next. -Lego Whovian (talk) 08:38, April 13, 2017 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 03:51, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on becoming an Admin and Bureaucrat, that's fantastic! I also noticed Lego Whovian left you a message, great to see he is back as well! No I've never had either the DVD or CD pages crash on me, but if they're causing problems due to their size I do have a simple solution. Simply split the Classic Series and the New Series up and make different pages. Now I don't know if you can physically do this on the wiki, but can you DUPLICATE pages? If so, I think the best way to do this would be to say, make two identical DVD pages. On one delete the Classics, and on the other delete the News. Then you would just have to rename them and juggle the rows a bit. Take a look at how I have Comic Books and see if your computer crashes on those pages. I've tried to make it into sections that don't get too big. As a bureaucrat can you give me ability to delete pages and photos? If so I would be MOST appreciative if you would do so. MY COMPUTER SHUT DOWN I JUST FIGURED OUT MY KEYPAD NEEDED NEW BATTERIES! LOL RAIDERCLEM (talk) 07:44, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Congrats continued... There are some issues with the comic pages that could use fixing: example pages for comparison - The Tenth Doctor: Year Two - Issue 1 and The Twelfth Doctor: Year Two - Issue 1 If you compare the two pages, you will notice that under "series", the 12th says "Twelfth Doctor" while the 10th lists no series. The "Twelfth Doctor" is the ONLY series that comes up, every other page besides his lists no series. Wait I take that back, I think "Classics" comes up... Can you make it that so whatever I type in shows up, similar to when I type in the publisher? There are many different series. If you compare the "previous" and "next" issue sections you will see they are different. The Twelfth Doctor's has been fixed by LW, for consistency I think it would be better if all the comic pages were set up like 12. On both pages you will see {artist3} or {artist4} show up after the artists. This happens on EVERY Comics and Graphic Novel page, and sometimes the artists get cut off and won't show up at all. This usually happens on GN pages which are usually compilations and have many different artists, sometimes as many as a dozen or more. If you would just fix the templates, I could go through and fix the individual issues. Congrats again on being named Admin! I think you will enjoy working with Lego Whovian, he has always been very helpful. RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:15, April 16, 2017 (UTC) Templates Oh BTW, what "type" of templates am I making so I can stop listing them as "unknown"? And are the cascade templates the same type as the individual comic page templates? RAIDERCLEM (talk) 08:23, April 16, 2017 (UTC)